


Oh Shit, They Were Roommates

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (nothing graphic) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Steve Rogers, Awkwardness, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Medication references, Meet-Ugly, Roommates, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Steve brings a stranger home from the bar. Or maybe it's the other way around.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Oh Shit, They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/gifts).



> Happy holidays, HeyBoy! This is for your prompt, "fluffy meet-ugly." <3

_ “Please _ let me eat your ass.”

Normally, Steve would have died rather than talk to someone like that, especially not to a stranger. But a lot had changed over the past few weeks. New job, new city, new health insurance that covered new meds that  _ finally  _ allowed his broad body to get drunk for the first time since college.

The stranger didn’t seem to mind as he arched against Steve and dropped his head back against the front door Steve currently had him pinned to. “Jesus,” he gasped as Steve’s lips nibbled kisses along his collar bone. His own hands roamed the slim stretch of Steve’s waist, then drifted up to squeeze his pecs. “Yeah, absolutely, just lemme… keys…”

Right. Keys. Steve pulled back and patted his pockets. Where the hell were his keys? He’d had them this evening, when he’d dropped off his shit in the room he’d sublet from Nat. His new roommate hadn’t been home, so Steve had slipped out for a drink to settle his nerves. And then he’d met this guy… What was his name? Over a steady flow of vodka tonics, they’d exchanged jokes and bad date stories and rap sheets and hopes and fears and plenty of saliva, but no names.

“You okay?”

Steve blinked and tried to refocus. Which was easy, seeing as the stranger in his arms was beautiful, even with concern etched across his face. The porch light bounced off the apples of his cheeks and circled his head in a fuzzy golden glow.

“You look like an angel,” Steve whispered loudly. The stranger giggled as his face blurred into two, both equally gorgeous, then back to one again. “Bet you got wings. I’m gon’ kiss them, too. Kiss the tip of every feather. Before I eat your ass though, ‘cus of... sanitationaries.”

“Sani-whats? Hey, are you okay? I didn’t realize you were this drunk.”

“I am  _ not  _ this drunk,” Steve insisted. “I’m absolutely fine.”

The angel’s face blurred apart one more time, and Steve smiled. Then he threw up on the angel’s shoes.

Horror sobered him up quicker than expected as he wiped his mouth and took a step back. The stranger’s face was screwed up in disgust as he stared down at his feet. Some things never change, Steve thought ruefully. He was still just as hopeless as ever in romance. At least this time he’d humiliated himself early enough in the process, with someone he didn’t know and would never have to see again.

“I’m so sorry,” he said through the lump in his throat. “Um, I can help you get cleaned up and then maybe you should just go home.”

The stranger’s eyes widened, and his lips pressed into a thin line. He dangled a set of keys between them.

“I  _ am  _ home.”

~

Steve stood in the shower and tried not to cry. He didn’t deserve the sweet release of tears. Instead he wallowed in self loathing as the water cooled. Sam had gotten the first shower and all the hot water, naturally. It was the least Steve could do.

He dried off and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. After brushing his teeth for the fifth time, he checked his texts to Nat, where all he’d managed to send was a slew of coffin emojis. She hadn’t replied. Shaking his head, Steve stared at himself in the mirror. He was completely sober now, thanks to the puking and cold shower. The temptation to slink off to his bedroom for the rest of the night flared up, but Steve shook it off and headed towards the living room.

Sam was curled up at the end of the couch in his own sweats, scrolling through his phone. A pair of dark framed glasses perched on his nose, and the long sleeved t-shirt he’d chosen was snug against his biceps. A little half-smile warmed his face as he chuckled at something on his phone.

It wasn’t  _ fair. _ Steve truly  _ liked  _ Sam. They’d clicked right away at the bar, fallen into banter like they’d known each other for years. And now here at home,  _ their _ home, Sam looked so warm and inviting on the couch. 

But of course, Steve had ruined it.

Sam looked up and smiled. “Feeling better?”

The genuine concern only made Steve feel worse, but he nodded. “Yeah. New meds, uh, didn’t realize they’d mess with my tolerance like that.”

“I get it.” Sam pointed to the coffee table, where two glasses sat on wooden coasters. “Got you some water, if you want it.”

“Thanks,” Steve mumbled as he walked over and sat tentatively at the edge of the couch. He rested his hands on his knees and chewed on his lip for a minute.

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually. “I’m  _ really  _ sorry, Sam. I’ll buy you new shoes tomorrow.”

“Damn right you will,” Sam replied cheerfully. “And honestly, it’s fine. It’s not like you got sick on purpose. And… And we had a good time, right? Up until the end.”

Sam’s eyelashes lowered. He looked almost shy. Steve wanted more than anything to gather Sam into his arms and kiss him again. He opened his mouth, intending to apologize, to tell Sam that he wanted them to be friends, or maybe more than friends, that he wanted to take Sam out on a real date.

Instead, what came out was, “I wish we had just slept together and regretted it in the morning like normal roommates.”

Sam stared at Steve, but didn’t reply. Steve felt his cheeks heating up, but he met Sam’s gaze unwaveringly. Eventually, a slow smile spread across Sam’s face, glinting with mischief. 

“I mean, we can still do that, too. If you want.”

~

Steve had seen quite a few sunrises in his life, but none so breathtaking as the one this morning, reds and golds splashed against the luster of a sleeping Sam’s face. He sighed contentedly and pulled Sam closer to his chest, then drifted back to sleep himself.

They had a whole year’s lease to get to the  _ regret  _ stage of things, but somehow Steve was confident that they never would.


End file.
